mlp zombies
by rainbowdash1815
Summary: rainbow must save the world from zombimures a thing like in dead space so will she save the worl or let fluttershy pee her pants you see her great unclie Fredrick D the 9 was doing thing to make human robots and this is a fixed version from the other that when i pasted it it got messed up but it is also funny the part with the poop sucked i know your gonna need to likethen find out


Paste your document here...

JUNE 8,2013

2nd DAY OF AMBUSH

6:26

It was dark outside."No Zombigures[ .mures]here",Rainbow Dash said."Come on Celestia needs help the guards were eaten alive,remember".

JUNE 7,2012

"

Princess your guards, there,re not here"."I,m sorry Twilight they,ve been eaten,even Shining Armor and Cadence".Said ,s eyes began was the saidess + madess person there."I,m sorry Twilight,said Rainbow, but he,s nolonger here he,s up there guarding God".Rainbow soon rented or, steeled whatever,a plane then flew to Egland.

PRESENT DAY

Twilight remembered that day now she,s fighting agaist her will from that the others are the the heroic Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy!What!I like them both:).Anyway they fight with power.

"Rainbow!shoot him"said was fighting because in september she lost is most likely planning whats gonna its not pretty when you lose she lost her only left she must find her.

PINKIE PIE

**WEAPONS**

She fights with a SSWEC,Chain saw that can place other chain saws stations that shoot chain saws:).

RAINBOW DASH

Rainbow fights wit a EX Python,and a XX ANERLATER.A gun that is like a Galil but more a EX Python is a extreme version of a Python.

Dear reader im sorry about this explaining we will get back at the story.

APPLEJACK

Fights with a Galil and Execuitioner, but this version is better.

FLUTTERSHY

Well like Rainbow she gets a powerful weapon, A THUNDERGUN JR and a RAY GUN JR like Rainbow these are the bestest guns that a pony could have.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE JR.

Well Twilight has a daughter your welcome by the both a them has a M18 and a 918 pistol and the Dad sorry but he shows up only in the end and middle.

RAREITY

she never says what it is but it shoots slugs.

MOON DANCER

Twi,s husband is shown with a shotgun.

rest of ill tell you

Rainbow went back where her Daughters were, and husband fights also but is always went were everybodies were along with her, :KindDance,Rareity,s:Star Rare,Pinkie: Surgar Rush,AppleJack:Carmel.

JUNE 9,2013

SATURDAY

9:09

So as i was . ."Rainbow shoot them"Said Twi."Alright"!So the kept going fighting through the !Rainbow shot a bulet right in the head of a zombie found a dorrway then tossed a gernade in it the zombimures heads went flying everywhere."Good thing i threw that in there huh".Said Fluttershy."Huh they survive without heads if your unlucky",said Twi."Nope i,m safe",said Fluttershy.

"Wait,we can get more comrands",said Twi."Why"?said Rainbow. "Because we can progess faster"."Ohhhhh,now i get it,nice idea",said Rainbow."Thank you".

PAST 8 YEARS AGO

"Its finish", said FreddrikD!He was working on something that made human robots,but somthing went wrong terribly wrong then he tested it and created a zombimure wich cause all of the world to be innfected by scratch,bite,puke,eatingflesh,or killed then tested way is working at best so there will be no . FreddrickD never knew this would happen.

PRESENT DAY

Rainbow remembered he was her great was sad and mad at the same they were at land with 8 survivors trying to keep it like hard its hard trust me anyway,Rainbow plus the others were trotting noticed a Dodge Revalution drived then ran into more zombigmures."ughh",complained Rainbow so she kept running them over BAM CLANG OUCH BOOM!It was funny like a PG was the third da there were thousands of like the other days when they ran into 29 this very day there were the most they ever saw, there were 1,9999,888,i know how?Well everbody keeps dieing by now there,s probaly about 30 survivors in the time to get -ZZZZZZZZ Pinkie was using her chain saw and placed 8 stations Aj tepporaly was a sniper the back of her was protected by chain saw stations and Rainbow and Fluttershy."Sheeesh", said Rainbow."What the BLEEP is going on here".Well we,re in what was a club were clothless girls dance so seeing naked posters,beer,andweapons lots of them",said Aj."Yey your right",they all said.

SHENADOHA,FHILLY

SEPTEMBER 8,2013

WERE AJ LOST HER SISTER

SUNDAY

Booooom!"Uhh,where are we"?coughed Rainbow."Were in Shenadoha also known has France here",said the know it all Twi."Hey",said Twi."Hay,s for horses",said they trotted along not pay atention when all the sudden ,"A-hhhhh oh i really needed that poop out oh sorry" jump out wit laser guns that make you transfer."RUUUUN",yelled Rainbow."Running", everybody instead in a while Rainbow decided to fight,and that,s what they did."We need to find peaple", then the saw peaple at there side saying" need help"."Nifty",they hour later they were at kept figting until Rainbow saw a house so familiar but so she had a flashback.

FLASHBACK

Burning flames everywhere zombies out of there gladly,but a crying fhilly a the ground whatching her family burn fhilly was Rainbow Dash.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rainbow,s tears were interuppted from another rainbow mare,it was her family they survived but how?

SORRY NEED TO WAIT FOR THE SECOND STORY


End file.
